Possession
by Gunnmsangel
Summary: Duo and Quatre, two beings from the old world, struggle to save themselves, their relationship, and the AC world from being destroyed by an ancient evil.


**Possession  
By: Gunnmsangel   
Warnings: yaoi, lemon, NCS, lime, 2x4, 1x3x1, 13x5, 6x4, POV's, TWFT, AU**

((translation))   
[thoughts]  
POV  
_dreams_

> **Background Information  
**Okay, this is an explanation about the confuddling shit you're going to run into during my fic. First off, Duo and Quatre (and a few others, who shall remain nameless at this time for the sake of the plot) are "immortal". Not immortal as in 'cannot die'. 'Immortal' as in...if they are not killed, they will live forever. Kind of like vampires without the whole sun and blood- sucking thing.  
  
Anyway, Quatre was taken prisoner thousands of years ago and presumed dead and Duo went on living. It is AC 197 at the moment. And I've changed the timeline as well.  
  
First off, it's after the war and Treize isn't dead. Second of all, WuFei is. (Don't stone me, it was for the sake of the plot -.- I didn't want to do it.) He didn't make it long enough to even see the beginning of the war. That'll all come in later.  
  
Relena is also dead (please refrain from cheering too loudly). She also didn't even make it to the war, but she is still Milliardo's sister. The Sanc Kingdom was destroyed, as it was in the series, but there were no heirs to take it over (Milliardo Peacecraft is a name that does not exist, only Zechs Merquise, since he never revealed his true name). So it stayed destroyed and there was no conflict over it with Romafellor.  
  
In fact, Romafellor was not involved in the war at all. Basically, it was OZ vs. Alliance at first and then, when the Alliance was destroyed and OZ split, it was 'The New OZ' vs. Treize Faction (as in the series). No White Fang in that war either. Basically, all of the Gundam Pilot's missions during the war involved attacking OZ and then Neo OZ. Trowa and Heero met, and now they are together.  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Heero are all members of the Preventors, along with Hilde, Sally, and Une. Trowa and Heero's pasts (before the war) stay the same. And Trowa's cover during the war was still in the circus with Catherine. Mr. Winner does not exist, and I'm not bringing Dorothy into anything, so she's just not included.  
  
After the war, Zechs Merquise (who never once removed his mask) and Lucretzia Noin fell off of the face of the Earth, they haven't been heard of since the war ended at the end of AC 195.  
  
Supernatural stuff is included, that means that the 'immortal' people have powers or new type abilities (i.e. teleportation, precognition, empathy, telekinesis, etc.) Also, when they're having flashbacks and stuff, they'll be speaking in Latin. The flashbacks are from centuries before the war, so I figured Latin, a dead language, would be appropriate. And, please, if you speak Latin, try not to bash everything I have written in said language. I used an online translator and did the best I could. If you do, however, want to correctly translate it for me, I would be so glad to hear from you.  
  
The rest will be explained as the story goes on.
> 
> A/N: sorry that was all in one chappie, i had to b/c the management wouldn't let me post the background info as a separate thing.

**Chapter 1  
**Quatre  
  
His hand raises again, I vaguely wonder when I'd stopped caring. He strikes me and I fall backwards, connecting with the hard floor soundly. In an instant he is at my side, cradling me in his arms, and I remember a time when I thought that meant he cared.  
  
"Mos vos non consensio iam?" ((Won't you cooperate now?)) he whispers. I remain silent and limp as he wraps me in our silken sheets and lays me in our bed. It may sound naïve to say things like 'our' sheets and 'our' bed, everything was his. Even I had become nothing more than another of his possessions. Yet, he always referred to things as ours. I would later realize that he needed that illusion, needed that lie more than anything else in the universe.  
  
His limbs circle around my chest, encasing me in his hold. I sigh lightly and close my eyes, allowing sleep to overtake me. As was every other night, my last conscious thoughts question how much of my pathetic existence has been wasted in this room.  
  
Duo  
  
"Adepto abyssus a Quatre!" ((Get the hell away from Quatre!)) I snarl; he smirks and tightens his hold. His captive's cerulean eyes pead for freedom.  
  
"Sit mei iam." ((He is mine now)) the older man returns calmly. I lunge forward, my arms outstretched, to once again miss him completely, stumbling and falling through the smokey residue left by their disappearance.  
  
"Quatre!" a sheen of cold sweat covers me, my breathing is heavy and labored. I groan when I realize that was, yet again, the nightmare.  
  
"Who's Quatre?" I swiftly turn in my bed and aim my handgun at my would-be intruder. Ice blue eyes stare back at me, no small amount of frustration clouding them over. She places her hand over mine, and then slowly pushes the end of the pistol out of her range. I blink in the suddenly blinding fluorescent light illuminating the room.  
  
"Quis, Sally? Vos-"((What, Sally? You-))  
  
"Whoa there, you wanna repeat that in a language I understand, please?" I mentally smack myself.  
  
[Pull it together, baka!]  
  
"What is it?" I ask while stifling a yawn.  
  
"Your alarm went off for twenty minutes without waking you. You slept in, again."  
  
"I'm sorry" I mumble, securing my weapon back underneath my pillow. She exhales heavily and slumps her shoulders.  
  
"Duo, this is the fourth time in the past two weeks, you do realize that?" I nod sheepishly, "you're not eating, barely sleeping, you look like hell." She places herself on the other side of the mattress and looks at me expectantly.  
  
"Look, doc, in this line of work, you take the good weeks with the bad. Even you have to be haunted by something at one time or another."  
  
"Duo-"  
  
"Sally, give me a break. I've just got a few things on my mind; it'll be fine in a couple of days." She casts her eyes downward and rises, dejectedly exiting the room. I glance at my clock, it reads 8:13.  
  
[K'so, I was supposed to be up over three hours ago]  
  
"This is bullshit, I get one screw-up and-"  
  
"It's not just 'one screw-up' and you know it." I pause.  
  
"Heero, this is my job. I can do it perfectly well." The perfect soldier gives me one of his patented 'you're making an ass of yourself' glares. I sigh in defeat and turn towards Une's office, mumbling curses all the way.  
  
[I feel like I'm going to the principal's office, that or my executioners...]  
  
Quatre  
  
A callused hand brushes ove rmy cheek. I flinch, it feels too rought to be Duo. My eyes flutter open, revealing me to be intertwined with alabaster skin and silken, platinum hair. Even after all this time, it takes me a few moments to remember some mornings.  
  
"Vicis experge facio." ((Time to awaken.)) He coos, sometimes it sounds like loves me. I learned long ago that your senses could very easily deceive you. He gingerly runs his fingers through my hair, brushing the unruly bangs out of my eyes. Just once, I would like this petty affection to mean something.  
  
[Is usque quaque vilis quis piaim per Duo] ((It always meant something with Duo))  
  
His eyes have darkened intensively, he can tell. For a moment I think he'll hit me for it. But slowly, he rises to dress. Once this is complete, he heads for the door, then pauses. "Vos teneo ego contemino is ut vos recordor Duo" ((You know I hate it when you think of him)) 


End file.
